1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to boat and ship anchors, and more particularly to an anchor having a release mechanism facilitating disengagement of the anchor from an underwater snag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An anchor line is normally attached to a free, distal end of an elongated shank of an anchor. The line is used to raise and lower an anchor from a boat under normal operating conditions. However, should the flukes of the anchor become fouled or snagged by a bottom obstruction; continued pulling of the anchor line from the boat will many times result in increasing the hold which the anchor has on the obstruction. In such cases, the anchor is generally abandoned, such as by cutting the anchor line.
It has become well known that anchors fouled on a bottom obstruction. There are several teachings demonstrating how the anchor can be released by temporarily transferring the lifting force on the anchor line from the distal end of the shank to the crown of the anchor. This change in tensile orientation causes the flukes to be withdrawn from the engaging obstruction.
One such means utilizes a releasing mechanism in the form of an “S-shaped” clip, which pivots about a pin through the distal end of the shank. The open end of the clip secures the chain to the distal end of the shank until the line is pulled horizontally perpendicular to the shank, thus releasing the chain from the clip. Once released, the chain orientation rotates from a tensile force substantially engaging the flukes to one that is substantially disengaging of the flukes. Thereafter, once the release mechanism is overcome and separated from the shank, the anchor line will apply a generally vertical force to the crown of the anchor to affect anchor dislodgment. The clip release mechanism is limited, requiring the anchor line to be pulled in an orientation that can be difficult to obtain, thus providing an ineffective releasing configuration.
Another such means utilizes a releasing mechanism having a pair of “C” shaped, engaging links (often referred to as a slip link), which become disengaged from each other upon a predetermined strain. This embodiment is limited in that the normal tension of an anchor line could be sufficient to disengage the releasing mechanism.
Therefore, a reliable and repeatable releasing mechanism being easily operated, avoiding unwarranted disengagements, and having a low fabrication cost is desired.